


Day in the Sun

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pictures Jo posted. Chris in a tux, and Bones watching, not in a tux, and I see BODYGUARD! Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Sun

Bones’ view of the crowd and everyone around was at a disadvantage. Jim was attending the Cannes Film Festival. He was gorgeous in a black tux. He stood smiling and waving at the crowd as they screamed at him and his blue eyes. They were releasing another Galaxy Trek movie and it was premiering at the Cannes. Bones shook his head.

The point he had taken was unobtrusively above the roaring crowds and mingling celebrities. They all had their bodyguards, and they too were wandering around, keeping an eye on the crowd. The local law enforcement was also there to keep the peace. Bones, like the rest, was waiting. The movie was about two hours long and was still wildly popular even after all these years. He had perfected the art of waiting, came with the job. He passed Kara, another bodyguard whose deceptively frail appearances belied the martial arts moves that had taken down many an attacker as he had watched personally and professionally. She’d even done that with Jim, accidentally, when he’d approached Nyota from behind with a question. She’d sworn she hadn’t heard him.

Like the rest he moved down to the theater’s steps as the time for the ending of the movie approached. The ordinary crowd flowed out first with the movie stars following with their own guards following them. He watched as their limos pulled away and the movie’s stars came out talking among themselves and the director. Nyota and Carol leaned forward and gave Jim pecks on the cheek before being led away. Bones knew they’d be meeting at the after party. Bones moved in quietly and they approached the limo. Neither said a word until they entered the car. “How’d it go?” Bones asked.

“It was a mixture, as usual, of enthusiastic, and excruciatingly polite,” Jim responded. “Did you find anything interesting?”

“No, fortunately, you look good in a tux,” Bones told him with a gleam in his eyes.

“So do you,” Jim said. “You’re going to have to change before the party, you know.” It wasn’t a question.

Bones nodded as they drove up to the home where the party was being held. Bones escorted Jim to the steps before heading for the staging area where bodyguards could change into something a little less conspicuous. Bones emerged in a tux and entered through a side entrance with Mary, Spock’s bodyguard who wore a sleek blue dress. They nodded to each other before finding their targets. Bones actually liked nights like this. They were fun, easy, and had good food and drink. Jim schmoozed, Bones ate and drank water, he had to keep his wits sharp, and kept an easy eye out on fellow bodyguards and stars. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
